The Rotting Strawhat
by Amoknystrom
Summary: During the last Two months of his training Luffy finds a mysterious object. Upon putting it on he finds himself with all the powers and abilities of Baraggan. Follow luffy as he takes on the world with these new powers. [Luffy X Harem] Godlike!Luffy (But he holds back for awhile) Story currently on pause.
1. Intro

**I do not own One Piece or Bleach or anything really, you can thank Tite Kubo and Eiichiro Oda for them.**

**Also this chapter is short and mostly just a sample of my idea, I wanted to get it up as soon as possible but the chapters after this will be longer.**

**I was given permisioun by VFSNAKE to use this idea after readin The Deathly Uzumaki**

**Bold text- ****Technique**

_Italic text- Character thought_

* * *

-Rusukaina Island Two months Before the Straw Hats are to meet back up on Sabaody Archipelago

We find our lovable Straw Hat Captain sleeping by his hat, after such a long time he began to panic in his sleep as he has a nightmare for the first time in quite a while. In the midst of the dream he begins to sleep fight, being in the area he was no animals where nearby to get hurt. Only a single large white tree surrounded by rocks with his hat resting on one.

"Aaaccee!" Luffy calls out, furiously thrashing about, destroying rocks and smaller trees all around him. The large tree the only thing not falling even after a few hits. This causes him to focus in on it thinking it's his enemy. "**Gear… Second!**" he cries out, while throwing his arm to the side letting it act as a pump. His skin starts to turn a pinkish color while steam flows over his body. He focuses on the tree and begins attacking. "**Gomu gomu no jet Gatling!**" The tree begins to take the rough assault from the boy but still remains standing. "**Gomu Gomu no jet Pistol!**… **Gomu Gomu no jet Bazooka!**…" Time after time the tree takes the hits weakening a bit after each hit. "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" this last attack hits with a resounding snap. The sound is so great it causes Luffy to wake from his trance like sleep to see the tree come crashing down. His hand shoots out to get his hat out of the way while looking at the damage around him. "Did I do all this?" he mumbles to himself when something shiny catches his eye. He instantly goes to see what it is and is shocked to see a crown stuck inside the main body of the tree. "Ohh Soo cool. Who would have thought this tree had something like this in there." Without a second thought he grabs the crown and pulls it free before placing it on his head.

A bright light surrounds Luffy and begins to shoot of into the sky, the power felt from it could be felt all the way to Amazon Lily and some on Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy cries out in pain as an unknown being invades his mind, memories and body. New scars begin to form on his face over his right eye and the left part of his chin. A black circle appears on his chest between the top part of the large X scar he has. Soon the light begins to fade and he lands on the ground huffing a bit. He opens his eyes and sees a ghostly figure of a large man with grey hair and mustache. "Gi-Chan!?"

The man's eyebrow arched up at Luffy "No boy I am not your grandfather. My name is Baraggan Louisenbairn former god king of Hueco Mundo and ruler of Las Noches."

Luffy tilts his head slightly "Huh Hucho Monga… Is that some kind of meat?"

Baraggan nearly sweat drops but manages to keep his cool composure. "No you halfwit Heuco Mundo is the place where hollows live. They are the souls of people who stayed in the human world to long and have become hollow. Eating other souls and hollows to try and fill a void that can never be filled… Much like your stomach."

Luffy gives a serious look to the man and slams a fist onto his open palm. "Ahh, so it's a mystery land."

Baraggan at this point gives up explaining to Luffy of his former kingdom. "It matters not. The moment you put on my crown You exorbed my essence and abilities, while it should have ended with me taking all your life energy and regaining my form you made the opposite happen from shear willpower alone. While this was happening I saw all your memories and have deemed you fit to become my heir and successor. From my understanding you have two months to left to train, I myself will only be able to be out here to teach you for one and a half months before all I am is a voice in your head. Over this time you will gain my memories and be able to harness my power along with yours. From this day forward you are Monkey D. Luffy King of Death!"

* * *

**Please leave a review if you enjoy, I'm always looking for things that can help my writing and some Betas would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating it within the week. Had to deal with the landlord but not to worry I eventually got my shovel cleaned. Now without further a due the second chapter of The Rotting StrawHat**

**Also I do not own One Piece or Bleach, the only thing I own is a pair of socks. The rest of my money has been spent funding my candy stash/hoard**

**Bold text** -Technigues

_Italic text_\- Character thoughts

_**Bold italic text**_ \- Baraggan

* * *

Baraggan smirks as he looks at Luffy. "Hm good I like your spirit, but don't think this will be easy. I will first teach you how to use spirit pressure, from there you will learn to control the power that has been passed to you, how to use hollow powers such as **Cero** and **Bala**. I've noticed that the **Kenbunshoku Haki** and **Busosshoku Haki** have similar abilities to **Hierro** and **Pesquisa** so we won't go over those." He rubs his chin a bit and looks to the ground beside Luffy, "Of course I'll be teaching you how to use your new weapon and the powers it will give you."

Luffy slightly looks to the ground, seeing a cane he picks it up, "Huh this is supposed to be my weapon… it looks like a stick"

"Once you learn to use it boy it will be able to transform into a giant axe." Replies an irritated Baraggan

"Ahh, so it's a mystery stick." Luffy nods his head as if fully understanding

"Yeah… sure." Baraggan lets out a quite sigh and walks over to his heir, "Now Luffy your training begins now. We will start with you learning to control spirit pressure. If you become good enough you'll be able to stand on the air itself"

At this Luffy's eyes become giant stars and his mouth hangs open, causing Baraggan to laugh slightly. "I like your enthusiasm with luck you should be able to get the basics down in a couple of days. Now when you release your spirit pressure it's almost like your **Haoshoku Haki**, except instead of causing those with less willpower then you to faint this will cause them to feel the weight of your power. Seeing as though you are probably the only one who will be able to do this it will be very useful to you." With that said Baraggan begins moving out of the area, leading the boy to the highest point of the island to begin training.

Two days later a huge wave a spirit pressure is released, just like when Luffy first put on the crown the warrior women from Amazon Lily were able to feel it, and a certain Pirate Empress could be seen blushing and swooning while muttering about her beloved Luffy

Baraggan can be seen smiling down at Luffy, "Good, you've learned how to use and control your spirit pressure. Now I can teach you of the powers given to you by me, Pick up that rock next to you."

Luffy did as he asked, picking up a rock only for it to crumble to dust after a few seconds. Confused he picks up another rock only for it to do the same, "Huh, why does that keep happening Bara gi-chan?"

"That Luffy is the main part of my powers, aging things and manipulating time around me. A better word for it would be that you just made those rocks rot away into nothingness. Your next set of training is to control that so everything around you doesn't die. Once you master this there are many things you can do, slow down time around you, and release a gas of concentrated power out of you that will cause everything in its path to rot, and even choosing what things to age and how much you age them. This is a great power to be given Luffy because everything ages and will eventually rot away."

Luffy looks down at his hand where not even a trace of the rock is left. Slowly closing it into a fist and standing up he looks at Baraggan, "Bara gi-chan… Let's start training. With this new power I will never loose anyone again"

Baraggan smirks at the boy, "Very well but I must warn you by the end of this you may lose a part of your humanity. Not only will you learn my powers but those of the hollow. This training will take at the least a month and then you will spend the rest of your time perfecting it as well as combining it with your own techniques."

Without any further words Luffy cracks his knuckles and begins his next bout of training.

-Time Skip to end of Luffy's training

We find the Kuja Pirates ship docked on the shore of the island, Boa Hancock waiting impatiently for Luffy. Luffy on the other hand has just walked up to his hat, grinning he puts it on his head and makes his way to meet with the Kuja.

As soon as Hancock sees Luffy she instantly runs to his side, "Luuuffy I had that coat you asked me to have made for you ready, we also have lunches and a bunch more stuff put together for you."

Luffy smiles at her," Thanks Hancock, I really appreciate it. Now let's get going I have no time to waist."

Boa was so infatuated that she didn't notice the surroundings, but the other Kuja pirates did, all around the island there were pockets where it seemed no life existed at all, and because of him wearing his hat none of them saw the bone like crown that seemed to be growing from his head. Without any further delay they boarded the ship and set sail for Sabaody Archipelago

While on the ship Luffy asks Hancock if they could go to her private room, she instantly turns bright red and nods while not meeting his eyes, "O-Of course L-Luffy, please follow me." Luffy smiles, putting on his new jacket. It is a white jacket that goes down to his hips, with black fur lining all on the inside and sticking out along the edges of it, keeping the hood off he silently follows her in

"Say Hancock, I've been thinking…" Luffy says slowly

Hancock's eyes staying near the floor as she stands in front of him. "A-About what Luffy?"

"Well… Since I'm going to be pirate king I'll need a few queens," He grins at her "And I was thinking that you should be the first."

At this news Boa Hancock turns bright bright red, looks up at Luffy to see the truth in his eyes and promptly faints. "H-Hancock… OH NO I'VE KILLED HER… oh wait, she's still breathing." After checking to make sure she is alright he carries her to her bed and tucks her in, letting her sleep off the shock while he heads back on deck. He is told by one of the crew that they will be arriving shortly.

Hancock regained consciousness shortly before they docked and had the pirates pack a bag of supplies for Luffy, when it was decided it was to big they took out everything except a couple of lunches, and extra pairs of his new jacket. Luffy was about to hop off the ship before he was stopped and told to keep his hood up and to wear a disguise. Elsewhere we find Nami sitting at a bar when a fat man dressed similarly to Luffy's old outfit started hitting on her, when she wouldn't give him the time of day the woman impersonating her pulled a gun and began to threaten her. Only to be ensnared in a giant plant that seemed to come from nowhere. The cause of this sat next to her and offered her a drink before revealing himself to be a far more muscular Usopp. Zoro can be found asleep on a pirate ship as it descends down into the water and heads towards Fishman Island while Sanji is in the market shopping for food and searching for Zoro. Brooke is doing his concert, Robin and Franky are with the Thousand Sunny and Chopper is following a group of fake Straw hats thinking they are his friends.

Now we find Luffy carrying a very large backpack, he is walking down a semi crowded street and accidently bumps into the fake Luffy.

Hey Gramps do you have any idea who I am?" He pulls a gun on the real Luffy, "Now why don't you apologize"

Luffy grins a bit before looking towards the man, "You know, you should really take better care of that gun, looks like it's been rotting for some time now." With that he continues walking again, only for his backpack to bump into the fake Luffy again.

"I'll teach you a lesson old man" States the Fake as runs up to Luffy's side and pulls the trigger, only for the gun to blow up in his hand.

Luffy turns to the man, "I told you, you should have taken care of it." The man now enraged charges at Luffy with his fist held back only for Luffy to let out a small wave of **Haoshuko Haki** and knocking the fake Straw hats around him unconscious. With that he continues forward until he sees the fake Sanji and Zoro, thinking they are the real ones he starts to chat and follow them. They begin to think he knows something about the real Straw hats and take him to the meeting place to join their captain and all the other crews who had been tricked.

Once there the fake Luffy goes on and on about how he will punish this man for disrespecting him, and once done he will find the other two as well. The crowd roars with cheers of "Boss Luffy!" and similar things, causing the real Luffy to get confused.

He looks over to the fake Zoro and Sanji 'Why do they keep saying my name?"

"Zoro" looks to "Sanji" with a panicked look, "He defiantly knows something."

Baraggan getting annoyed decided to speak up, "_**Luffy, this man is pretending to be you, using your name to try to gain power. Are you just going to let him do this?**_"

Hearing this Luffy began to get angry, suddenly a huge wave of pressure could be felt by everyone in the area and forced them to their knees. The only one standing being Luffy who was still wearing his disguise. He walks up to the fake Luffy looking down on him.

The fake begins to panic "Do you have any idea who I am, I am Monkey D. Luffy son of the revolutionary Drag-"

His speech is cut short as Luffy grabs his head with one hand, using the other to pull his hood down." Who said you could use my name any way you wanted? For that you get punishment suited for one who lies, and that punishment is death. "Before the fake could say anything he began screaming in pain before his whole body started rotting away. "Let that be a lesson to all of you, do not use my name in an effort to gain power. I already have a crew I like now be gone all of you before I kill you as well.

The group of pirates begin trembling in fear, pulling out wanted pictures and seeing that this is the true Luffy. They begin to leave but are stopped as a large group of marines stop them. "Halt, you are all hereby under arrest."

Luffy gives his knuckles a crack that is audible throughout the area," Oi, didn't you hear me, get out of my sight."

The pirates quickly draw their weapons and start attacking the marines, yelling things about getting away from death and wanting to live. These shouts were soon silenced by the sound of laser blasting people away and exploding. "Good work PX-5 and PX-7, now then target Straw hat Luffy." Sentomaru grinned.

"Ah, it's you. Why are you hear?" Luffy sounding bored asks

"I am not like I was before, since two years ago I have officially joined the Marines and I will bring you down today. PX-5 Fire at him."

With him saying that PX-5 shoots multiple shots at Luffy who stands there calmly. He raises a hand as the lazers approach and as the reach him the soon dissolve into nothing. "You know, all things die, given enough time everything rots away. The same can be said with energy." Luffy calmly walks down towards the pasifista either dodging or dissolving all the shots fired at him, with his cane in hand he walks up to Px-5 and seemingly touches it lightly. Only for it to explode. "The same can be said about robotics and technology. If one part isn't well taken care of it can cause the whole thing to go down. "With all that said he begins to calmly walk away everyone shocked and speechless.

"Oi Luffy we're here to pick you up, everyone is waiting." Says the figure in the distance, revealed to be Zoro standing next to Sanji.

Luffy grins with excitement, "Yosh, let's get going then."

Sentomaru just watches in utter fear as Straw hat walks away. After all the pirates they could capture were taken care of he went in to call the top Brass. "Sir this is Sentomaru from Saboady Archipelago. I have a report on straw hat Luffy… he is a monster that will cause great struggle for us if we do nothing.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, please leave a review if you have anything to comment on.**

** Also did anyone else think Sentomaru was a girl when he was first introduced?**

**Peace, **

**-Amoknystrom**


End file.
